I wish to hate you
by Ookami-47
Summary: Pete met a girl, they got along alittle to well considering she was from millwall so what happens to them through the battle of football matches and family problems.
1. God your annoying

I DONT OWN GREEN STREET HOOLIGANS

* * *

I was there the day he died. I couldn't handle it and I actually hit my own father for what he did. I was screaming at him everything I could think of but it wasn't till I screamed the last part that it sunk in on him.

"I am pregnant you son of a bitch father and it is Pete's!"

Everyone that was fighting stopped at me yelling that. I was on the ground holding Pete crying. Well let me go back and tell you how it all lead to this screen before I finish with what happens. It started about 2 years ago…..

(back 2 years)

I was getting off a plan looking for my father he was supposed to be picking me up. I was just getting back from the states I have been over there studying cooking because I wanted to be a chef. When I finally got my bags I heard my father yelling for me. I turned and saw him coming at me and I ran to him and jumped on him telling me hello and we head out.

"so what you want for your 19th birthday."

"nothing just to have a job and a house of my own. I love you guys but I need my space to work in."

"well I can do that"

I smiled at him, looking out the window I saw we were in the west ham side I didn't say anything to dad about it because he was always touch about this place sence my brother died. I thought all of it was dum the fighting and stuff but he loved it and mom let him do it. I was angry that she let him because no one knew about the other side of the story about my brother I did though I talked to the guy that was 'responsible' as my father said. He was at my brother's funeral

~Flash back to brothers funeral~

It was the end everyone was saying they were sorry. My mother was crying and my father was just sitting there. I looked at everyone and they looked back I was getting angry by the second. I looked at my mom and she knew what I wanted. She nodded and I took off out the door my father calling my name I didn't look back though I just ran. I hated them all they said they were sorry they didn't know though. I turned the corner and ran into someone. I looked up and saw the guy named Steve that killed him. I jumped up and punched him in the face.

"its your fault!"

"I'm sorry."

I looked at him he didn't move just stood there. I backed down and said it was ok it was not really his fault. He looked shocked at this.

"what do you mean? Yes it is."

"no it is not it was his and my fathers. Father should have quit fighting when we were born. Then this would not have happened, but no fighting always came first. Let me tell you something steve I may just be 13 but I know a lot quit fighting, I know you have a yank girlfriend. She is worth more then all this shit."

"I didn't want anyone to die. I tried to save him but I couldn't get there. I felt his head crack as I went to pull him away. I couldn't save him like I wanted to."

"Get out well you still can."

I walked away from him then, and then 2 weeks later heard my father say he quit fighting and got married.

~end~

I didn't tell anyone because one no one would beleave me and two well that was the only reason. We got to the house and I saw a black and blue motorcycle in the drive way.

"Who's that's?"

"Yours."

"OMG really dad."

"yes"

I jumped out even before the car stopped and looked her over. It was gorguse, I hugged both my parents and said I would be back and jumped on it and took off. I didn't even care where I was going I just drove. I stopped at a abby that I saw because I was completely lost. I walked in holding my helmet. I went to the bar and asked the bartender for directions.

"hey can you help me?"

"Sure what you need girl?"

"how do I get to Millwall from here."

When he was about to answer some guy form a booth came over and asked why the hell I wanted to go there for.

"because I live there."

"you are on the wrong side of town then sweet heart."

I glared at him as I turned around and said I didn't really give a fuck what he had to say I was just taking my bike out for a ride and got lost.

"Bovver back off the girl."

"Ya Bovver back off."

He glared at me and I glared back at him. I was so not about to back down form him. he turned and walked away, I looked at the guy that told him to back off and stopped he was tall and had a buzz cut. He was very nice looking

"thanks but I could have handled it."

"well bird I never said you couldn't."

"I am not a bird you prik I have a name."

"well do tell then."

"No."

I then turned back to the bar tender and he gave me the direcetions and I saw there was a help wanted sine above him.

"hey you need help around here?"

"yes I do actually you looking."

"yes I am."

"well can you handle a football match croud?"

"yes I can, and drunk off your ass guys like pretty boy here."

"your hired then."

I told him thanks and he said be there tomarrow at 7 sharp I nodded and left. Not even thinking of what my father was going to say about all this. I got home though and him and mom where fighting over him going out tonight to a fight.

"Can I come dad?"

Him and mom looked at me like I had two head and said it was to dangerus.

"Come off your high horse dad I am a good fighter and have been seence I was little. I took a lot of classes in amarica and am really good."

He looked at me for a bit and said fine but I had to make it where no one would know I was a girl first. Mom huffed and yelled about it but I was going to go anyways so she gave up. I ran to my room and looked for something to change into. I found a pair of rip jeans and one of my brother old shirts and I put it on. I pulled my hair back and put it in a hat. I then walked down stares and to my father he said lets go and off we went.

We got to where the fight was, everyone was yelling and cussing at each other I just stood there. then the other firm attacked and we ran head on into each other. I kicked two guys on their ass and knocked one out the other one got up and pulled a knife on me I watched his everyone and made sure to be careful but I heard someone yell and I looked away and I got a cut on my side. I then hit him and kicked him in the head and he got knocked out. Everyone was cheering and my father said good job and said we were heading back to the abbey. I looked at my watch though and saw it was 6:00 and I needed to go get ready for work. I told my father and he didn't ask questions just said ok and we went our separate ways.

I went to the abbey at 6:30 and Terry came up to me and said that he was suppressed I came.

"hey I am not normal."

I smiled at him and he just nodded and said come on in. I went and he told me what everything was. then the doors opened and the day started. I had been working for about 5 hours and it was now around 12. I was starting to get an attitude because I was getting nothing but bad attitudes because of the fact I was from Millwall. I was at the counter filling up somones drink when I heard someone ask for some help. I looked and saw Terry helping someone and I told them I would be over in a sec and went to take the drinks to the table.

"Well it took you damn long enuff you dumn girl."

I didn't say anything just put the drinks down. As I was walking away though the girl at the table called me and I turned around, and the next think I know there was an alcholoc beverage all over me. There was laughing and I just stood there, I didn't move but when I did I just turned around and walked to the table that asked for help.

"…what…can I … do for you."

I could feel the tears in my eyes I didn't want them there but I was not going to give in just because they want to mess with me.

"are you ok love?"

I looked and saw some of the guys from yesterday.

"fine what do you want."

They told me what they wanted and I went to get it but was stopped by Terry.

"here is a shirt go change."

I nodded and he said I would have a brake also when I got out, and I walked away. when I was in the bathroom I actuly broke and started to cry. I heard the door open and when I came out of the stall I saw the girl.

"hehe so you just change and think that will help you are such an ideiot why don't you just leave."

I ignored her and went to walk out, but she didn't like that to much and shoved me agains a wall. I turned around grabed her by her shirt and threw her out the door. I walked out after her and grabbed her again and pushed her into the wall. I brought my hand back and was about to punch her when I felt someone grab me around the wast and pick me up.

"terry I am stilling your waitress."

"ok pete make sure she is cooled off before your bring her back to me."

"got it."

I was then carried from the pub. I was fighting the hole time.

"oh calm down I am not going to kill you."

"Ugh why couldn't you let me hit her she deserved it."

"yes but you don't need to be fired over that count."

I looked at him and it was the guy from yesterday that told the other one to leave me alone. I just sat on the curb and put my head in between my knees and started to cry again. I couldn't really deal with this I needed a job but everyone didn't want to get to know me bcause of where I was from. I felt someone put there arms around me and I looked and saw it was Pete.

"don't cry it dosnt look good."

"I cant stand people they annoy the crap out of me."

I then got up and went to walk back inside. I looked at Terry who was taking care of the girl. He then started to yell at her telling her she needed to get out and anyone else who was going to treat me like crap could get out to because I was his working and they didn't have a say in it.


	2. Can't do that

I smiled at that and went back to work not being bothered again for the rest of the night. Or that was what I was hopping was going to happen but it didn't as I got off work I locked up the building because Terry left. I was walking to where I put my bike when I felt someone behind me I turned and was shoved into a wall I hit my head pretty hard I had seek spots. I shook it off though and looked round I then felt someone put a knife to my neck. I froze because I didn't know who was attacking me and I didn't know here strength.

"you think you can weasel your way into our pub bitch."

I then figured out who it was, the dumb blond that thought she was the greatest thing on earth. I smirked and had no problem doing what I did next. I hit her squre in the abdomen and brought my hand back up broke her nose.

"hm you are stupid. You should learn who you are fighting before you attack someone. I am one of the best fighters on Millwall side but you know what I don't fight if I don't have to and you just piss me off but I want to keep my job and you are not worth my time."

I then turned and walked away from her not wanting to deal with anyone that walked by, but as my luck would have it I turned and she chose to be and ass and jumped up and stabbed me in my side. I couldn't help it I screamed and held my side I turned and saw her smirking and I did something I knew was wrong. I pulled the knife form my side and dropped it and punched her so hard she hit the wall and passed out. I then looked down at my side and then to the beginning of the ally and saw someone there. I started to hobble away before I felt hands go around my waste. I started to try and get away before I heard them tell me to calm the bloody hell down. Looking over my shoulder I saw it was Pete with his friend Bovver.

"You ok kitten?"

I looked at him strange because of the nickname but nodded.

"ya she just stabbed me. I need to stich it up."

"should we take you to the hospital?"

"Hell no!"

He laughed and said he could take me home.

"um no there too."

"well we can't let you drive."

"well then we are in a pickle."

I was thinking of something when Bovver spoke up.

"You could take her back to your place Pete."

He nodded and the next thing I know I was being picked up and was being carried to Pete's

"you know I was walk right?"

"Ya and bleed more no I think not."

I just nodded and I was starting to fall asleep when pete shook me a bit telling me that I needed to stay awake.

"how you're not the most talkative."

"well what do you want to know."

"hmmmm…. You dating anyone?'

"lol no you interested?"

"nope."

He laughed at me and asked who my family was.

"can't tell you that."


	3. held down with a kiss

I DO NOT OWN GSH BUT PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR MESSAGE ME WHAT YOU THINK I LIKE FEED BACK

I don't know how long he walked but I was starting to get tired again. I was about to fall into darkness when I felt a jolt I snapped my eyes to Pete's and he laughed and said sorry he had to keep my awake. I glared,

"So Pete what do you plain to do with my bike?"

"Bovver took it to my house already."

I just nodded looked at the house we were walking up to.

"Um…. Pete is this your house?

"No it is my brothers his wife will help you out."

I was starting to panic because I didn't know these people and I didn't want them asking to many questions. I was about to tell him to just take me to the hospital when the door flew open and a women was standing there.

"Hey Shannon I need your help."

"What the hell Pete!"

She then ushered us inside and told him to set me on the counter top and he did and she told me to take my shirt off.

"No."

They stopped rushing around and looked at me. Pete was glaring and Shannon looked at me softly speaking again,

"I am not going to hurt you miss. But I need you to take your shirt off so I can clean the wound and stich it up."

I looked at her and still said no but then out of nowhere I felt Pete put his hands on the bottom of my shirt and try to take it off. I struggled through and hit him in the stomach he doubled over and I jumped over him. I was heading for the door when I stopped instantly because of the man that was standing in the door way. He looked and me with wide eyes, turning his head to the side he looked like a lost puppy.

"Um what is going on?"

Pete and Shannon looked at him as if he had two heads for asking this.

"This bird is hurt and Shannon needs to stich her up so she can go home."

He looked at me,

"Are you hurt?"

"Yes I was stabbed but what else is new."

As I said this I challenged him with my eyes to say anything about anything. He keeps his eyes on me but then locked eyes with Pete. He then grabbed me by the arms and I felt hands on my waste and then my shirt being pulled over my head. I struggled but the hands that pulled my shirt off grabbed me around the waste again and plopped to the floor. I was kicking and trying to fling my arms around but the person holding me locked his legs around mine holding them down. I felt his hands come around and grabbed mine. They were then pulled behind my back and I was completely restrained. I looked around panicked. Then Pete started talking in my ear,

"I am sorry for this but it needs to be fixed know I don't have time to run you to the hospital you lost to much blood."

My breathing was still shallow but he keep talking,

"Listen to my voice and only my voice. I need you to breath with me. In and out… that is it."

I was listening to his breathing and started to copy it. Then I felt the pain of something being poured onto the wound. I screamed and tried to thrash about again but I was still being held.

"No it is on keep listening to my breathing."

I listened again and started to calm down till I heard Shannon telling him that she was going to start the stiches and it was going to hurt. I started to breathe shallow again trying to keep it calm. I felt Pete moving from behind me and was now over top of me looking down at something. I then went to look down but I felt Pete's mouth come to mine as I felt the first thread of a needle go through my skin. I tried to scream but Pete wouldn't move his damn mouth. I felt it again as it was going through this time though I tried to get away. I started to kick my feet but then a pair of hands came down on my ankles to stop me. I felt the tears start to come down my face and all I could do is cry and kiss Pete hoping that it is all go away.


End file.
